


Überlebende

by Valeska



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book/Movie: Prince Caspian, English version is a work in progress, Hurt No Comfort, basically just the main characters getting hurt in canon-divergent situations, every chapter can be read as a stand-alone
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeska/pseuds/Valeska
Summary: Kapitel 1: "Der reißende Wind machte das Atmen deutlich schwerer, während ihn die Trauer in seinem Herzen gleichzeitig zu ersticken schien. Der Greif flog über den Innenhof der Burg hinweg, in dem vor wenigen Minuten die Schlacht noch heftig getobt hatte. Der Steinboden war übersäht mit toten Narnianen, Zentauren, Minotauren, Zwergen, Raubkatzen, Satyren... So viele leblose Körper türmten sich aufeinander auf, waren auf Miráz' hinterhältigen Befehl hin gnadenlos niedergeschossen worden. Der Anblick allein war so grausam, dass der König die Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte, die der Wind aus seinen Augen riss, und er kniff sie fest zusammen und kämpfte gegen den Schmerz an, der ihn niederringen wollte."     (Der Angriff auf Miráz' Burg in "Prinz Kaspian von Narnia" und was danach passiert, mit einer kleinen, veränderten Sache: Edmund verlässt seine Position auf dem Turm via Greif nicht vollkommen unverletzt...)
Kudos: 1





	Überlebende

**Author's Note:**

> Mich und weitere Geschichten findet ihr auch auf Fanfiktion.de unter dem gleichen Namen ^-^  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Die Narnianen wurden abgeschlachtet.

Das war es, schlicht und einfach, auf den Punkt gebracht.

Sie dachten, sie hätten eine Chance, wenn sie Miráz in seiner Burg angriffen, ihn überraschten, doch sie hatten falsch gelegen. Miráz war ein grausamer, skrupelloser Mann, der nicht zögerte, seine eigenen Männer zu töten, wenn er dadurch auch die Narnianen treffen konnte.

Und nun wurden seine treuen Waffenbrüder in dem Burghof abgeschlachtet. Von dem Turm aus konnte Edmund alles sehen, konnte sie fallen sehen, ihre verzweifelten Schreie hören, ihre Angst, ihr Flehen, als das Eisengitter schwer und endgültig nach unten rasselte, sie einsperrte, der Grausamkeit des unrechtmäßigen Königs aussetzte.

Das Erscheinen der beiden Telmarer auf seinem relativ sicheren Turm lenkte Edmund von dem verzweifelten Schmerz in seiner Brust ab, der sich unaufhaltsam ausbreitete, während er hilflos mitansehen musste, wie Leben um Leben ausgelöscht wurde, Leben, das er geschworen hatte zu schützen.

Die hilflose Trauer und die emotionale Erschöpfung in seinem Inneren machten ihn unvorsichtig, ließen seine Schritte schwer werden, als würde er durch Treibsand waten, seine Arme ermüden, als wären sie aus Blei. Ein wütendes Schluchzen befreite sich aus seiner Kehle, als er mit seinem Schwert auf die beiden Telmarer einhieb, die ihn weiter und weiter an den Rand der Wehrplattform zurück drängten, bis er schließlich gegen eine der Zinnen stieß und das Schwert hinter ihm in die Tiefe fiel und klirrend auf Stein landete.

Ohne zu zögern nutzte der Soldat seine momentane Schutzlosigkeit aus und Edmund konnte sich gerade noch zur Seite drehen und dem Schwerthieb entgehen, der gegen seine Brust gerichtet war. Die Klinge zischte neben ihm durch die Luft und er wollte sich gerade zu Boden werfen und zur Seite rollen, um mehr Freiheit zu haben und etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, als ein stechender Schmerz von seiner Hüfte aus durch seinen Körper schoss.

Atemlos blickte er auf die Quelle des Schmerzes und entdeckte die Schwertspitze des anderen Soldaten, der sein Ausweichen vorhergesehen und reagiert hatte. Zum Glück hatte er nur seine Hüfte getroffen und die Klinge nicht etwas weiter rechts, in seinen Bauch gerammt.

Mit einem kurzen Schmerzenslaut drehte der junge König sich von der Klinge weg, die durch die Bewegung aus seiner Haut glitt und ein weiteres Mal Schmerz durch seinen Körper pulsieren ließ, bevor er sich hektisch umsah und nach einem Ausweg suchte.

Er war auf diesem Turm gefangen, die beiden Telmarer versperrten die Tür in das Innere, beide waren, im Gegensatz zu ihm, noch bewaffnet und beide holten zum nächsten Streich aus. Kalte Angst kroch langsam aber stetig in seine Glieder, gesellte sich zu dem Schmerz, der unter seiner Haut pulsierte, während Edmund begriff, wie aussichtslos seine Situation war, als er aus den Augenwinkeln plötzlich etwas sah, dass sich auf den Wehrturm zu bewegte.

Kurz bevor die Schwerter seiner Gegner ihn ein weiteres Mal attackieren konnten, drehte er sich um und warf sich zwischen den Zinnen hindurch vom Turm.

Kalter Wind zerrte an ihm und für einen Moment fürchtete der König, seine Augen hätten ihn getäuscht und der stetig näher kommende Boden wäre sein Ende, als er Flügel über sich schlagen hörte und die Krallen des Greifs sich um seine Oberarme schlossen. Edmunds Sturz endete abrupt und löste einen Schrei aus seiner Kehle, als der Ruck an seiner Wunde zerrte und Schmerzen wie Blitze durch seinen Körper sandte.

„Majestät!“, rief der Greif erschrocken, während Edmund versuchte, durch den Schmerz zu atmen.

„Flieg weiter!“, meinte er nur laut, woraufhin das Wesen nichts erwiderte. 

Der reißende Wind machte das Atmen deutlich schwerer, ließen ihn um jeden einzelnen Atemzug kämpfen, während ihn die Trauer in seinem Herzen gleichzeitig zu ersticken schien. Der Greif flog über den Innenhof der Burg hinweg, in dem vor wenigen Minuten die Schlacht noch heftig getobt hatte, und Edmund stieß ein ersticktes Schluchzen aus.

Der Steinboden war übersäht mit toten Narnianen, Zentauren, Minotauren, Zwergen, Raubkatzen, Satyren... So viele leblose Körper türmten sich aufeinander auf, waren auf Miráz' hinterhältigen Befehl hin gnadenlos niedergeschossen worden. Der Anblick allein war so grausam, dass der König die Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte, die der Wind aus seinen Augen riss, und er kniff sie fest zusammen und kämpfte gegen den Schmerz an, der ihn niederringen wollte. Später, später hatte er Zeit, sich dem Schmerz hinzugeben, der an ihm zerrte, ihn auseinanderreißen zu wollen schien. Jetzt musste er zu seinen Geschwistern zurück und mit ihnen zusammen einschätzen, wie schlimm die Lage war, wie viele Krieger (Väter, Mütter, Brüder, Schwestern, Kinder) sie verloren hatten...

Der Marsch zurück zu ihrer Basis war ein schweigsamer. Der Schatten des Todes lastete wie ein dunkler Schleier über ihnen allen, schien sie alle fest gepackt zu haben und ersticken zu wollen. Als Edmund die deutlich geschrumpfte Armee einholte, war ihr eiliges Tempo zu einem langsamen Trott abgeklungen. Allen voran schritten Peter, Susan und Kaspian, die die Blicke zu Boden gesenkt oder in die Ferne gerichtet hatten, nichtssehend, in ihren Gedanken versunken. 

Kaspian verstand es jetzt noch nicht, wie er es einmal verstehen würde, wenn er erst einmal König von Narnia war, doch der Titel war nicht nur ein Wort. 

Er war so viel mehr. 

König oder Königin von Narnia zu sein, hieß, mit dem Land verbunden zu sein. Sie selbst waren Narnia und Narnia war in ihnen allen. Jedes Tier, jeder Baum, jeder Stein, jedes Gewässer, jeder einzelne Grashalm war Narnia und war gleichzeitig sie selbst. Sie konnten jedes einzelne Lebewesen dieses wundervollen Landes wie ein Licht in sich spüren, das sie wärmte und zu Königen und Königinnen machte.

Der Tod so vieler ihrer Untertanen, ihrer Lichter, ihrer selbst, fühlte sich an, als hätte man ein Stück aus ihnen herausgerissen, es gnadenlos mit Füßen getreten, es in Fetzen wieder zurück in ihre Körper gezwungen und die Wunde mit glühendem Metall notdürftig verschlossen. Ein Teil von Narnia war in dieser Nacht vernichtet worden und somit auch ein Teil von ihnen.

Peter, Susan und Kaspian blickten auf, als sie das Schlagen von Flügeln über sich hörten und der Greif vor ihnen landete.

„Edmund!“, rief Susan aus und die Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme war beinahe greifbar. Der Schwarzhaarige, der inzwischen auf dem Rücken des Greifs saß, lächelte schwach. Als er Peter in die Augen blickte, sah er auch dort Erleichterung, doch sie wurde deutlich überschattet von Trauer, Schmerz und Schuldgefühlen, die das klare Blau zu einem stürmischen Grau gemacht hatten.

Es war Peters Entscheidung gewesen, die Burg zu attackieren, statt in ihrer Basis auszuharren und die Tode der Narnianen würde er sich für den Rest seines Lebens vorwerfen, dessen war Edmund sich sicher.

Den Schmerz, der erneut in seinem Inneren aufsteigen wollte, ignorierend, bat er den Greif, der mit den dreien Schritt gehalten hatte, anzuhalten, um von seinem Rücken zu gleiten.

Das war, wie sich herausstellte, eine ziemlich blöde Idee. Der König hatte die Wunde an seiner Hüfte schon längst vergessen, nachdem er auf dem Rücken des Greifs durch die Luft geglitten war, die Trauer war sehr viel stärker gewesen. Jetzt flammte der Schmerz jedoch erneut auf, als er von dem Wesen stieg und mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden landete. Seine Knie bebten plötzlich unter ihm und er landete mit einem Keuchen auf dem feuchten Waldboden, als sie unter ihm wegbrachen.

„Edmund!!!“, riefen Susan und Peter diesmal gleichzeitig und bevor der Schwarzhaarige sich an dem Fell des Greifs wieder auf die Beine ziehen konnte, hatte sich sein Bruder neben ihn zu Boden fallen lassen, während die Hochkönigin die Armee zum Stehen brachte.

„Edmund, Edmund, was ist passiert, wo bist du verletzt?“, fragte Peter hektisch, mit deutlicher Sorge in seiner Stimme, die ihn fast zu ersticken schien. Zitternde Hände griffen nach dem König und Edmund wurde vorsichtig in die Arme des Blonden gezogen.

„Mir geht es gut, ist nur ein Kratzer“, versuchte er, seinen Bruder zu beruhigen, doch ein Blick in dessen verdunkelte Augen und die blanke Panik darin sagte ihm, dass Worte ihn nicht erreichen würden. Langsam griff er nach einer der Hände, die immer noch zitternd seinen Körper abtasteten, und legte sie auf die Wunde an seine Hüfte. Dann setzte er sich auf, ignorierte den Schmerz und zwang Peter, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Peter, es ist nur eine kleine Wunde. Sie ist nicht lebensbedrohlich, sie ist nicht tief. Sie blutet und schmerzt, aber das ist auch schon alles, okay?“ Er sprach leise und eindringlich und entließ die in Sorge ertrinkenden Augen nicht ein einziges Mal aus seinem Blick.

Zunächst zögerte der Hochkönig, dann warf er einen Blick auf die Wunde unter seiner Hand, auf das Blut, das die leichte Lederrüstung verschmiert und rutschig gemacht hatte, dann nickte er langsam.

„Okay“, meinte er und es klang beinahe wie ein Flüstern. Nur zu gerne hätte Edmund ihn in diesem Moment in seine Arme gezogen, ihn beruhigt, ihm gesagt, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, dass sie alle diesen Schmerz teilten, dass er nicht allein war...

...doch hinter ihnen wartete eine Armee auf jemanden, der sie führen konnte und würde, gerade jetzt, nach diesem niederschmetternden, erstickenden Ergebnis ihrer letzten Schlacht. Die Könige und Königinnen der alten Zeit mussten dieser Jemand sein, zusammen mit Kaspian, sie durften jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen, durften nicht zeigen, wie sehr all diese Tode ihnen das Herz zerrissen hatten, wie gerne sie sich einfach in einer Ecke zusammenrollen und weinen würden...

„Erhebe dich, Hochkönig Peter, und führe die Überlebenden zurück in die Arme ihrer Familien“, wisperte Edmund leise und kämpfte sich auf die Beine. Als er schwankte, sprang Peter ebenfalls auf und stützte ihn, bevor er sich an den Greif wandte, der immer noch neben ihnen stand und ihren Wortwechsel mit seinen alten, traurigen Augen beobachtet hatte.

„Würdest du meinen Bruder auch weiterhin tragen, bis wir am Fort angekommen sind?“, fragte er das Wesen, nun wieder ganz der Hochkönig, dessen Maske er vor seinen Kriegern nicht ablegen durfte. Der Greif neigte den Kopf.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Majestät.“

**Author's Note:**

> Alle Arten von Rückmeldungen werden mit offenen Armen empfangen ^-^


End file.
